


The Fires of Alqualonde

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Kinslaying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Alqualonde as seen by Feanor.





	The Fires of Alqualonde

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it seemed very odd to me that Feanor would go from trying to negotiate to kill everyone and take the ships by force. So this is me exploring the concept that the fighting was never meant to happen and that the rumors they were was just propaganda against Feanor.

The streets were mostly deserted this far from the docks, it was eerie considering just how lively the city usually was though it could perhaps just be this infernal and continued darkness that caused that. Looking around he frowned not seeing any of his men, surely someone should be here to report success by now. Were they stopped and taken to Olwe while on their way to the ships? He hoped not already he was treading on some tricky ground with the Teleri.

The sound of fighting up ahead caused him to pick up his pace. Finally up ahead of him was someone wearing the crimson colors of his House. Sprinting he caught the elda’s shoulder turning them to face him.

“What happened? Why is there fighting?” He demanded giving the other a slight shake.

The nis shook her head, her eyes dropping to the ground. “Apologies my King. We tried to take the ships as you ordered, but once someone, I think it was Alderion. He-” She stopped there bowing her head with tears running down her face.

Feanaro cursed under his breath and turned to go on but she caught a hold of his arm.

“My King, please be careful if they push you into the water…” She trailed off there seeing the frustrated expression on his face she released him and nodded slowly turning to face the way he came from once again.

Satisfied that someone could keep an eye on things and that should anyone else arrive she would do as needed to help them he continued on his way. As he started passing dead and dying elves he cursed again, this was _not_ the plan. The plan was to go in grab the ships and leave, not to start a fight.

Looking around as he started coming across those fighting still he spared a second to pray to Eru that his sons survived this fight somehow. Maitimo had gone ahead to help and taken the middle three with him, while Macalaure had tried to speak with Olwe in the hopes he could resolve the mess that way or at least keep the Teler King busy while his siblings did their tasks. The twins were safe at least, still behind him though not far enough for his comfort with this new knowledge of the situation.

Spotting a flash of red hair he ran towards it, and was just in time to catch his eldest son keeping him from falling into the dark water below. The acrid smell of smoke coupled with the tang of blood in the air registered now and his looked over his shoulder to see a Teler holding a fishing spear sink down with a blade through his throat. Looking up he nodded at Tyelcormo wordlessly thanking his son for the save.

“Well Atar, you’re late.”

“I noticed. This however was not the plan.”

Maitimo cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot nervously. “That… may have been my fault. We were stopped in the middle of the city and asked why we were present. I said we were wanting to visit the docks.”

“Ai, Nelya…” He sighed and shook his head. “When we get through this I will teach you how to tell the truth without tipping people off to the reality. For now though we need to hold out until reinforcements arrive. I have word that your cousin is on his way.”

“That will help. I will go find Carnistir and Curufinwe and tell them the news.”

“Good. Maitimo go find Macalaure and let him know as well.”

“Yes atar.” With that both of his sons were off rushing to find their brothers in the madness around them.

He turned and looked at one of the ships noting that it was relatively unprotected for the moment. Looking around again he spotted three dressed in crimson.

“You three. Get to that ship and get it out of here if you can. Once you get clear of the docks take it up the coast a little ways and wait for more instructions.”

The three eldar gave him a sharp salute before hurrying to do as ordered. He sighed and looked at the starry sky, noting in the back of his mind that it was just as beautiful as his father always said it was.

“I’m sorry father, this is definitely not what you would want but I tried to negotiate. Please forgive me…” With that he entered the fray once more, determined not to allow and of his children to fall and to get as many of his people through it alive as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is going to be a stand alone but if there is interest I might add more to it. Like what the others were doing or what happens next or even what about Fingolfin and his group.


End file.
